A hairdressing apparatus in hairdressing industry has a power switch part, a temperature regulation part and a display part which are separately designed, and does not have an anion function. In this industry, there are very few products with a power switch part, a temperature regulation part and a display part being designed integrally, so the use demand of people cannot be met.